


蓝色北方

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Perfume, There and Back Again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 律师Sky和落魄偶像Sion的破镜重圆。
Relationships: 178X, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, 楼房, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	蓝色北方

（1）  
金城碧海是在事务所楼下的花坛边捡到喝得醉醺醺的鹤房汐恩的。不过，在金城把鹤房扛回自己的公寓里，擦去他脸上被泪水糊得斑驳一片的妆容前，他甚至没认出这位昔日的高中同桌，现在正当红的男子偶像团体成员。

彼时，金城正看完一宗劳务合同案的卷宗，关灯离开办公室时头疼得很。案情并不复杂，但对方当事人提起了反诉，而且双方当事人一直在反复变更诉求，加上他们每隔一两周就提出新的证据和新的取证申请，足足把案子的审判期拖了小半年。虽然这也是一种诉讼技巧，但并不是金城的作风。他更喜欢在前期沉住气搜集起大量的证据素材，用充分准备带来的底气一举赢得胜利。

看到花坛边那团蜷缩着的人影的时候，他还以为是其他地方来的流浪汉，结果走近却听到了少年般的抽泣声，随着肩膀的起伏轻微颤抖着，身上散发出一阵酒气。金城在那人面前蹲下来，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

那人如同受惊的小兽般猛地抬头瞪着他，眼里满是警戒的神色。路口穿行的车辆偶尔有光照过来，打在他的脸上，照亮了他被寒冷夜风揉得乱七八糟的深棕色短发和被泪水晕开的黑色眼线，还有身上单薄的黑色衬衫。眼泪划出一道深色印记，还在脸上流淌，他略带稚气地撅起嘴巴，抬起手背胡乱揉去那濡湿的痕迹，依旧警惕地瞪着金城。

这副倔强的模样倒是有点像他认识的某个人。金城忍不住开口问他需不需要帮忙，结果坐在地上的人抿紧了嘴，抱着膝盖接连往后退了几步，直接摔了一跤，脑门在花坛边上磕了一下。见他额角渗出一点血来，嘴里还不明所以地嘟囔着什么，金城只好自认倒霉地强行把这个醉鬼扛上车带回家救治。

把人安顿在后排座位费了点劲，喝醉了的年轻人一会儿扑腾着手脚一会儿又紧紧揪住金城的衬衫衣领，差点把他胸前的律师徽章扯掉。金城只得抽出一个抱枕塞进他怀里，让他和新的假想敌继续斗争。

让金城稍微感到庆幸的是，回到停车场时，后排座位上的人似乎已经睡着了。又幸好这位体重很轻，金城将他的手臂绕过自己的脖颈后，一手扶着那人的腰，慢慢搀着他进了电梯。睡着了的年轻人软绵绵地把身体靠在金城的肩膀上，呼吸轻轻地洒在他脖子上。金城闻到了在散去的酒气之下有一点泛起甜味的木质调香水的气息，开始怀疑自己是不是捡了个不知道哪家俱乐部里的host。

（2）  
金城刚把房门的锁打开就挨了从背后打过来的一拳。

背上的人不知道什么时候醒了，眼神里又充满了敌意地死死盯着他。

金城作为一名见惯各种腥风血雨的律师，一贯修养良好，但这不代表他私下也会一直保持着温文尔雅的端庄姿态。鬼迷心窍将这么个醉鬼带回家实属今晚的一大失误，手头的案子令他头疼不已，加上现在莫名其妙地挨了一拳，虽然并没有多疼，却让他心里也冒出了点怒气。

他直接反手抓住了对方的手臂将人拖进了屋子里，然后粗暴地往浴室里拖过去。喝醉的年轻人根本不是有十多年空手道练习经历的金城的对手，挣扎着被按在了马桶上。下一秒，金城抽出挂在墙上的花洒，直接对着他的脸冲了起来。

水是凉的，几秒钟之内就顺着他的发丝和下巴流到颈窝和胸前，一分钟后他全身都湿了个八九成。牛郎似的醉鬼被贴在身上散发着湿气的衣物激得打了个冷战，又一边急急忙忙地用双手去挡花洒喷出来的水，被呛得直叫。

金城看他应该也清醒了不少，就关了水，拿来一条干毛巾，避开额角的伤口给他擦脸。对方似乎是刚才金城的举动镇住了，不敢再有激烈的四肢动作，只是故意别过脸不肯被他碰到。金城干脆把他推到盥洗台的镜子前，站在他背后一手把住他的下巴，一手拿着毛巾替他把脸擦干净。

乱七八糟的彩妆和泪水被擦去大半，镜中露出的是一副干净清秀却仍然留有醉意的脸庞，不自然的红晕将他的耳朵和脸颊染成薄红色。金城放下毛巾看向那张脸的时候，瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

是鹤房汐恩。

刚才遇到时还觉得这个醉鬼的眼神和他很像，没想到原来就是本人。果然不论过了多少年，他都是这么个拽得二五八万的样子，比电视上看到的还好笑。但是现在真的在屏幕之外再次见到这个人，金城的心情逐渐变得有些复杂。

“你清醒了没有。”他干巴巴地问鹤房。

“嗯……”鹤房还是含糊不清地用气声回应着，一边像只小狗似的甩着头发上的水，看来根本没有意识到身后的人是谁。

方才金城的眼镜已经被水花溅得快要遮住整片视野了，鹤房甩水的动作又把一些水溅到了他的眼睛里。他的怒气再次被激起，随手摘下眼镜，把另一只手上的毛巾按在鹤房的头上，面无表情地说：  
“鹤房汐恩，你再乱动的话我可以把你的手拧脱臼。”

和七年前一模一样，多熟悉的一句话啊。鹤房浑身一激灵，整个人定住了。半晌，才缓缓把视线移向镜子里自己身后的那个人。真的是他，金城碧海。

只是，说这句话的场景比起从前大不相同了。

（3）  
浴室里只有水珠滴落在瓷砖上的声音。

两个人都在凝视着镜子里的对方，却没有转过身来直接对视。鹤房的脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉的，过了一会儿酒劲又上来了，在他又开始胡言乱语之前，金城干净利落地把他的皮带给扒了。

黑色衬衫、西装裤和内裤被扔到脏衣篓里，而鹤房的性器被握在金城掌心里。或许是因为酒精作祟，鹤房的身体很快就又变得柔软而敏感。从前，金城也是最喜欢他这样，明明身子已经软了，只有阴茎和嘴巴硬得很。他用手指仔细确认着那根东西的每一处皮肤和暴起的血管，然后不遗余力地挑逗它，逼迫它可怜地不断吐出透明体液，直到这些液体足够用来润滑鹤房的后穴。

鹤房被抵在墙上，只勉强靠背部重量支撑着自己不滑倒在地上。金城将沾满体液的三根手指送进了他的穴内，微凉的指节顶住滚烫的肠壁，他闭上了眼睛，腰部不由自主地抬了起来。手指的主人熟悉他这一套减轻压迫感的伎俩，在他试图偷偷抽身的过程中开始探索起深处的那颗腺体。只消在那上面做点文章，鹤房是从来没法拒绝接下来的一切要求的。

过了七年了，就算面孔已经变得有些陌生，唯独这具身体还是原来的模样，是一副习惯了被以金城的方式爱抚的敏感的身体。当金城咬住鹤房后颈上细嫩的皮肤，将勃发的阴茎整根埋入鹤房体内时，听到鹤房下意识叫出“Sky”的一瞬间还是不由自主地想起两人第一次做爱的那个台风天。

现在在浴室里两人身上湿的程度和那天也差不多，不同的是此刻鹤房是赤裸着的，而金城却穿着西装，只将裤链拉开露出性器抽插着。金城对这样的格差很满意，至少现在他没有当初那么狼狈和被动。鹤房的皮肤在水和性爱的双重刺激下起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩，金城能感觉到他整个人绷得紧紧的，包括正含住他的那部分。他放过了鹤房的后颈，但作为代偿，胸前的两粒正是上好的玩弄对象。它们被随意揉搓、啮咬就会轻易变硬挺立，简直乖得不像话。金城故意让下体的律动和手上的动作变得粗暴起来，这是对比起自己的身体而言极其不诚实的身体的主人的无声抱怨。

都七年了，我也算成长成一个“出色的大人”了，你怎么还是不肯来找我？

（4）  
金城变换着姿势进入鹤房的身体。鹤房几度涌上来的醉意在被顶撞得支离破碎的呻吟和吐息中早已消弭殆尽，赤裸的背部紧贴着冰凉的墙壁，一边大腿被抱起来后弯折成几乎贴住自己腹部的角度，面前的人仿佛要攫取他仅剩的活动空间一般紧紧地压住他。金城咬住下唇，一边干鹤房一边盯着他湿漉漉的双眼，不由自主地冒出一个想法，泪腺和前列腺多半是相连的。鹤房的眼睛无论是充满怒意或是泪水都是那么好看，负面表情放在他脸上总能产生难以言喻的诱惑力。

鹤房对这种只有自己被单方面压制的场面十分不满，他开始语无伦次地骂起金城来。一开始还只是“变态”、“强奸犯”、“不要脸的家伙”之类的措辞，后来逐渐变成“我一定要把你杀了！”、“你会下地狱的！”云云似乎根本没法实现的诅咒。金城数不清自己在法庭上被对面当事人指着鼻子骂过多少更难听的话，鹤房的这些语句不仅丝毫没有动摇他的意志，反而还因为是用鹤房那略带沙哑的气声说出来，而更像是具有求欢意味的娇嗔。于是鹤房一边骂金城，一边被操得更狠了。他每吐出一句恶毒的话语，金城就按住他的腰更用力地往里挺动，直到他嗓子干哑得再也说不出完整的一句话，只能满脸通红地瞪着金城西装外套上暗金色的天平葵花章。

在鹤房突然意识到面前的人现在已经成为了一名律师的时候，金城狠狠掐了一把他的屁股，把性器抽出来，射在了他的小腹上。突然袭来的痛感加上猛然被松开的身体失去支撑，鹤房无力地滑坐在浴室的地板上。金城平复着射精后紊乱的呼吸，摘下那枚徽章放在盥洗台上的盒子里，接着把自己的衣服也一件件脱了下来。鹤房警惕地望着他，但金城却只是打开了热水，无视鹤房的眼神强行给他把身体清洗了一遍。直到感受到金城沾上洗发水在他头发里轻柔揉搓的手指动作，鹤房才逐渐安定下来，像宠物医院里的宠物一样被按着从里到外洗了个干净，最后还被金城从背后抱着用手帮他来了一发。

不管鹤房现在讨厌金城与否，他还是必须承认，两人始终存在某种默契。或者说，在眼下这种如此落魄的当口，找不到依靠的时候，至少有个熟悉的人出现了，尽管他对金城仍然爱恨交加，但最终还是接受了这一切。

（5）  
坐在沙发上帮穿着自己的睡衣的鹤房吹头发的时候，金城恍然有种自己和他是一对同居恋人的错觉。鹤房作为艺人，遍历各种漂染和烫来烫去的头发被保养得倒是很好，让他忍不住在柔软的发丝上轻轻抚摸了几下。鹤房满腹心事地盘腿坐着，对金城的动作毫无反应。

金城收起吹风机，身旁的鹤房突然站了起来，有些踉跄地进了浴室。他跟在鹤房身后，看见鹤房急躁地翻着脏衣篓里的衣物，终于从湿透的裤子里掏出一只黑色的手机。屏幕一角有些裂纹，但所幸还能正常使用。鹤房用衣袖擦了擦屏幕上的水，看到未接来电已经有五十多个。

“怎么了？”金城靠在门框上歪着头问他。

鹤房想开口回答，却发现嗓子已经快哑了。金城转身去给他倒了杯热水。

整件事的来龙去脉其实不算复杂，起因无非是“得罪了上面的人”，只是这件事引发的一系列风波接踵而至，这些才对鹤房造成了更大的打击。公司畏于各种利益关系，已经打算和他解约了，并且为了营造事出有因的氛围，在“上面那位”的授意下不经意间通过媒体泄露了些鹤房不知真假的丑闻，于是鹤房瞬间从光芒万丈的当红偶像跌下神坛，爱摆架子、脾气烂、滥交、酗酒的标签全部被贴在了身上，在某些匿名论坛上还有人发帖爆料他不仅未成年时就喝酒，还在中学时期欺凌自己的同班同学。

金城端着杯子沉默地听着鹤房讲完了前因后果，低下头思考了一会儿，扶了一下眼镜。

“这些传闻……也不能说全是假的吧。你有没有未成年饮酒我是不清楚，但最后那件事倒是真的。”

鹤房深呼吸后长长地吐出一口气。

“原来你一直记得。”

金城盯着鹤房微微颤抖的指尖，如同梦呓般喃喃开口。

“怎么可能不记得……我一辈子都会记得。”

（6）  
七年前的鹤房汐恩和金城碧海是同桌。金城是从因为父母工作调动从邻市过来的转学生，而鹤房在那时就已经是这所学校中极具号召力的风云人物了。

鹤房一直不遗余力地试图和金城变得熟络起来。这倒不是因为他真的有多想和金城做朋友，他只是单纯为了把金城纳入那个顺从于自己的社交圈子罢了，实际上一开始他对金城这样的个性并没有好感。金城原本总是一副寡言内敛的模样，在鹤房的感染下还是慢慢地变得活泼了一些。虽然长期以来都是鹤房软磨硬泡带着他去参与各种活动，但在这样的过程中，金城反而对鹤房产生了一点依赖的心情。他从来不曾把自己害怕寂寞的个性宣之于口，鹤房的出现让他庆幸自己在这所新学校里总算不用一直落单了。

学校有个播音部，校园广播里的主持人们都是播音部的成员，而鹤房负责主持每周三下午放学时段半小时的音乐节目。班上还有另一位播音部成员木全，他负责主持的是周五下午的“Heart Station”，简而言之就是收集学生们写上自己想要倾诉的事情的信件，挑选一部分在节目上念出来，并由木全给予简要的评论和建议。

金城加入的空手道部练习也是在周三的下午。于是每周的这个时候，到播音室门外等鹤房变成了不成文的约定。考虑到鹤房使用嗓子可能会需要喝的，后来金城就每次都会在来之前顺路从小卖部买瓶水带过来，再后来听了鹤房说自己喜欢的饮料种类就又换成了那个包装花里胡哨的饮料。鹤房每次从播音室走出来，接过金城递给他的饮料时，偶尔也会冒出奇怪的念头：“金城这人虽然很无趣，但如果是女的搞不好挺适合当女朋友。”

鹤房就这么接受了金城对他的亲近，直到他发现金城的性取向。

木全有时候会找鹤房帮忙挑选周五节目里要读的信，而鹤房刚好看到了那封信。浅蓝色的信纸上写满了不具名的少年心事——被新同桌接纳的快乐和被陪伴的安心感，以及逐渐萌生的朦胧情愫。在最后一段，写信人写道：“尽管同为男性我也还是喜欢上了他，但对于害怕寂寞的我而言，只做朋友也已经足够了。这样的心情实在无法直接告诉他，所以第一次向节目写了信，但愿没有因为信的内容而使大家感到困扰。”信中并没有提到过多写信人本人与他的同桌的细节，但鹤房认得自己的同桌的笔迹。他又看了一遍信上的的确确写的是“喜欢”，心中涌上来一股刺骨的恶寒，趁木全没留意，慌乱地把那封信塞进了自己的书包里。走出播音室后，他找了一个位于无人角落的垃圾桶，将那封信三两下撕碎后揉成一团扔了进去。

鹤房回忆起种种与金城相处的情形，还有金城对他的各种温柔的举动，此时都变得可怕起来。伴随着鸡皮疙瘩一块起来的还有某种愤怒，仿佛被背叛般的痛感使鹤房头脑发热。金城居然是个同性恋，还喜欢着自己，太差劲了。

（7）  
少年们的恶意有时难以解释缘由。金城就这么在短短一周内被孤立了，从自己班到整个年级，除了鹤房，所有人都在无声地和他保持距离。发作业时，他的作业本总是被留在讲台上；周围的同学偶尔聊到他也很感兴趣的话题，但他一开口其他人全都不说话了；在走廊里，其他同学一看到他就捂着嘴和身边的人指指点点。鹤房虽然没有像其他人那样对他退避三舍，但也明显表现出了疏离感，和他的对话也变得尽可能地简短了。

终于，在一个月后的某次社团活动里，金城被空手道部的其他部员拒绝了组队练习。平常和他一块练习得最多的另一位部员表现得十分为难地说着“身体接触就还是算了”一边走向了其他人，于是金城的部活被迫提前结束了。在离开前，他依然礼仪周正地向其他部员鞠躬说了声抱歉，换好衣服后站在通往播音室的楼梯前想了想，还是走了上去。

鹤房在节目结束后打开房门看到金城的瞬间，第一个浮上来的念头是：啊，他今天没有带喝的来呢。

“可以谈谈吗？”金城直视着鹤房的双眼，看到那双漂亮的眸子里似乎有什么颤动着。

“好。”鹤房咬咬牙，答应了金城的请求。

教室里值日的木全刚准备锁门离开，看到金城和鹤房先后走进来楞了一下。金城在自己的座位上坐了下来，鹤房走过去拍了拍木全的肩膀。木全有些不安地看了眼金城，又看向鹤房，鹤房明白他想问什么，沉下声音说了句“没事”。木全点点头走向门口，关门前回头说了句：“天气预报说今晚会有台风，小心一点。”

确实，整个下午校园里都是闷热的，太阳不大，但也没有风，胶着的空气让人呼吸有些不畅。鹤房看向窗外，夕阳橙色的光芒已经逐渐被云层盖住，远处的天空是乌云笼罩，似乎正慢慢朝这边蔓延。

鹤房没有选择回到自己的位置，而是走到和金城隔着一条过道的宫岛的座位上坐了下来。金城转过身来面对着他，那眼神让鹤房的心没由来地被刺痛了一下。

“这段时间我好像突然被大家孤立了。”金城用平淡的口吻这么说着，事实上这件事对他产生的影响远不止于此。“我觉得……很难过，但我更想知道是为什么。”

鹤房心里一紧。

“认真回想了之后，我发现这件事好像是在我给木全的节目写了一封信之后开始的。”

“你是不是看了那封信？”

（8）  
鹤房如坐针毡，说不出一句话。金城继续讲了下去。

“刚才到播音室外面等你之前，我打电话问了木全上个月有没有见到过一封用浅蓝色信纸写的信，也把信的开头复述了一遍，但是木全告诉我他没见过。我知道你偶尔会去帮木全挑选信件，所以大概是被你拿走了？不过，我也是料到了你会看到才写了这封信。只是没想到事情会发展成这样……”

鹤房猛地站起来出声打断金城：“是我拿走了你的信。信的内容我也看过了。”

“所以你……厌恶我，然后让大家都孤立我吗？”

“我……我确实觉得很恶心，但是并没有让大家孤立你！那只是其他人知道了之后自己作出的反应！”

金城吃惊地望着鹤房。鹤房大声说出这番话之后根本不敢去看金城的眼神，只盯着他身后窗外的一大片乌云。马上要下雨了。

金城只觉得喘不过气来，好像有什么狠狠地攥住了他的心脏，一阵一阵地抽痛着。鹤房说觉得他很恶心，这是他早就设想过的，但是居然是鹤房自己把信的内容告诉了别人，这让他觉得自己的心意好像成了廉价的玩物。

两个人就这么僵持着。由远而近的雷声带着雨势如约而至，窗玻璃被雨滴击打而发出嗒嗒的响声，那声音频繁地响起，像一张网越织越密，终于用一场大雨将整座校园笼罩住。鹤房低下头，说了声“对不起”，声音几乎被淹没在雨声里。

金城深深地叹了口气，也站了起来。“走吧。”

鹤房机械地跟着金城走到教学楼下，却发现自己没有带伞。金城的伞不大，两个人用的话只能勉强挤在一起。他已经撑开伞迈了半步走进雨中，又回头看着鹤房：

“这雨……一时半会停不下来的。”言下之意，是在问鹤房愿不愿意跟他这个惹人厌恶的同性恋共用一把伞。

鹤房犹豫了一阵，最终还是小心回避着金城的目光，向他走过去。

（9）  
但是这把伞对于号称今年南日本最强的台风来说根本不堪一击。强风吹袭之下，两人还没走到学校大门，伞就彻底报废了。滂沱大雨浇在两人身上，把他们从头到脚淋得湿透。

金城咬咬牙，回头往教学楼跑去。鹤房想起教室的储物柜里还有一套体育课用的运动服，也跟着跑了回去。

天色已经完全暗了，由于台风的原因教学楼里的灯都没有开，显然是为了安全起见已经由校工把总闸拉上了。两人摸出手机，靠着屏幕上的亮光慢慢走回了教室。

金城把手机亮着放在最后一排的桌面上，然后打开了自己的储物柜，拿出一条干净的毛巾。鹤房还在纠结着自己是不是真的要在金城面前换衣服，下一秒就感觉到有织物轻轻落在了自己的头上。

“擦一擦吧，不然会感冒。毛巾是干净的，不用担心。”

鹤房把那条毛巾拿在手里，呆呆地站在原地。金城看他站着不动，干脆走过来拿过毛巾直接帮他擦起了还在滴水的头发。

“别碰我！”鹤房猛地叫出声来，用力地推了一下金城。金城往后跌了一步，腰撞在储物柜的直角状边缘上，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。

疼痛总是能激起委屈或怒意，而对于金城而言是两者兼而有之。压抑多时的情绪在瞬间爆发开来，他粗暴地抓住了鹤房的一只手臂，将鹤房推到一排储物柜前。鹤房的背部撞在金属制的柜门上发出巨大的响声，并不是特别疼，但他被金城这突如其来的行动弄得有些措手不及。随着手臂上被用力抓住的疼痛感逐渐清晰，他才反应过来，一边挣扎一边叫骂起来。

金城对鹤房的挣扎和辱骂无动于衷，冷冷地吐出一句话：

“鹤房汐恩，你再乱动的话我可以把你的手拧脱臼。”

鹤房几乎是马上就噤声了，扑腾的手脚也停下了动作。金城上前一步，在微弱的亮光中吻住了鹤房的双唇。

柔软的唇带着沾上雨水微湿的触感攫取了鹤房的呼吸，他感觉天旋地转。金城的发梢有水滴落，从他的衬衫领口滑了进去，一直流到他的小腹才停住。他浑身控制不住地发抖，但双手已经被金城反拧在身后，于是张开嘴巴狠狠地咬了一口金城的嘴唇。在金城疼得松开嘴的前一刻，鹤房已经尝到了一丝血腥味。

可是金城仍然没有放开抓着鹤房手臂的手，反而更用力了。鹤房看见他舔了舔带血的下唇，接着一阵剧痛从腹部传来，让他直接摔在了地上。金城抬起膝盖给了他结实的一下。

（10）  
此后，鹤房睁着怒目却无法反抗地由着金城把自己湿漉漉的校服裤子脱了下来。

“鹤房汐恩……你真的这么讨厌我吗？”金城从背后抱住了鹤房，一只手隔着已经被雨水淋得半湿的内裤握住了他的性器。

鹤房被吓得一激灵。但他不敢再轻举妄动，只能沉默着不回答，脸上浮现出痛苦的表情。当然，金城没有看到他的表情，也不在意他的表情。不多时，鹤房的内裤也被褪到膝盖处，金城直接将手掌覆了上去。虽然鹤房感到惊慌，但却仍然在金城的撩拨下勃起了，这让他头一次觉得自己太过丢人。金城的胸膛正隔着湿掉的衬衫紧紧贴着他的后背，他能感觉到在那热度之下传来的快速的心跳声，不知为何自己的心跳频率也开始变快了。下一秒，金城的另一只手伸到鹤房的胸前，隔着湿嗒嗒地贴在身上的衬衫摸上了他的乳头，用指甲轻轻刮了一下那突起的小点。隔着衬衫的触感反而更强烈，鹤房在敏感带毫无防备地被侵犯的瞬间遵从身体的本能发出了带点沙哑的呻吟声。金城知道鹤房的神经已经被快感的冲击占据，也就愈加放肆地用自己的手去探索他身体的各处，变本加厉地折磨着鹤房的理智。

在被金城分开双腿插入的那一刻，鹤房感觉自己脑子里有某根神经断掉了。窗外的雨还在连绵不断地下着，原本用来照明的手机屏幕早已熄灭。一片昏暗中，他听见金城低沉而带着磁性的声音在耳边响起：

“其实你也没有那么讨厌我吧？Sion.”

这句话简直像是恶魔的低语。鹤房伸出双手无力地揪住金城的衣领，一边忍耐着体内酸胀和快感交错的奇异感觉，一边不合时宜地想，这似乎是金城第一次直接叫他的名字。他克制着口中逸出的断断续续的呜咽，目光飘向远处的窗户。玻璃上的雨水正顺着不规则的轨迹不断往下流淌着，远处汨汨的水声和近处两人交合的地方黏腻地碰撞着的水声奇妙地交融在一起。金城再次用带伤的唇吻了鹤房，这次鹤房不再抵抗，他伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔金城唇上的伤口，然后两人的唇舌也顺理成章地交缠在一起。在一个又一个绵长的亲吻和一次次猛烈的抽插中，鹤房先于金城迎来了高潮。在那个几近令人失去意识的瞬间，他终于呼唤出声：

“Sky……”

鹤房软绵绵地靠在金城肩头，任由他将手指伸进自己的后穴清理射进去的精液。窗外的雨已经停了，外面安静得仿佛这场大雨从未来过。鹤房想，这一切一定是在做梦吧……但是，金城的名字真好听啊，明明写作“碧海”却读作“天空（Sky）”，如果自己能在其他时候叫出他的名字就好了。

（11）  
金城没有把这样的机会留给鹤房。第二天，他没有来学校，过了好几天依然没有来。又过了一个星期，老师才在下午最后一节课下课前向全班同学宣布，金城因为父母工作的再次调动，已经跟着到北海道去上学了。直到其他学生都离开了教室，鹤房仍然坐在座位上发着呆。对于金城的离开，他感到错愕与无尽的后悔。

他意识到其实自己根本就不讨厌金城。但为时已晚，此刻金城已经在遥远的北方了，而金城的所有联系方式都在两天前被自己删除了（后来发现他连手机号都换了）。鹤房魂不守舍地拎起书包走出教室，不由自主地想，要是他去了北海道以后能忘记这段糟糕的日子就好了。北海道应该有着深邃的蓝色天空和广阔的大海 ，那是很适合他的地方。

后来鹤房随着家人到北欧旅行，站在堆满积雪的山顶眺望远处无云的晴朗蓝天时，他又再度想起金城，想起那个台风天的夜晚。返程回日本前，他陪母亲在机场免税店购物，无意间看见柜台里有一款叫做Blue North的香水。这个名字触动了鹤房，他甚至没有试用就直接将它买了下来，这有些怪异的举动还让母亲颇为疑惑。回到家中，他在睡前拆开了那瓶香水的包装盒，小心翼翼地在枕头上喷了一点，然后躺进被窝里。

清凉的木质调香气包围了他。鹤房闭上了双眼，回想起他与金城第一次见面的那天。当他从回忆中抽身，缓缓睁眼时，萦绕在鼻尖的只剩下柔软而带着暖意的甜。鹤房叹了口气，用被子将自己裹住，眼泪慢慢涌了出来。

再后来，这款香水就被鹤房用了七年。倒不是说他有多喜欢这样的香气，只是这仿佛成了他生活里抹不掉的印记，成了最自然而然的某种习惯。哪怕出道之后队友觉得他用的香水有点太脂粉气，他也仍然没有更换。

他期待着的重逢终于在自己快要遗忘的七年之后到来，可惜却是在这样一个尴尬至极的时机，这让他对自己的不体面感到恼怒，以致于只能将这种郁结的情绪转移到金城身上。但是他发现，金城还是像七年前一样，尽管表现得十分强硬，却总是把温柔留到最后。这种调调不就像他自己在用的Blue North一样吗。

实在是太狡猾了。

（12）  
鹤房还沉浸在回忆里，等他把意识拉回到现实时，发现金城正盯着他的脸看。

“怎、怎么了？”

“我是在想，你为什么后来一直没有联系过我。是因为觉得对不起我吗？”

“啊？我那时候已经把你的联系方式删除了……”

“你没有留意到我在你抽屉里留下的纸条吗？”

“什么纸条？”鹤房瞪大了眼睛。

“我在那上面重新写了自己的电话号码呀。”金城皱起眉头，“还有……”

“还有什么？”鹤房的声音在发抖。

“我写了我并不记恨你做过的事情，毕竟我们最后也算是扯平了。”金城淡淡地说。

鹤房呆住了。金城离开后没过几天就期末考了，那张纸条一定是在他将课本收拾起来的时候遗落在了某处。就因为这样的不留心，他和金城的联系断开了七年。

“罢了罢了，那时候运气不好。”金城摆摆手苦笑道，然后正色看着鹤房。

“但是现在我们运气还算不错。”

“哪里不错了……”鹤房想到了自己身陷丑闻漩涡的处境。尽管和金城重逢让他暗自欢喜，但目前面临的窘境是无法因此而改变的。

“我们的重逢那么难得，这不算是运气好的表现吗？而且……你是不是忘记我的职业了。”金城露出微笑。

鹤房如梦初醒。

于是，金城在凌晨两点钟接下了一宗委托。对他而言，这个夜晚最终还是很美好的。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
